Romance at High Speed
by Angelique May
Summary: Complete- Antoher team has seem to come up to equal "The Team" and end up their opposites. But it seems that they may be more a like than either of them think.
1. Racers, Start Your Engines

Title: Romance at High Speed  
  
Authors: Vinschick_Pheroin and AngeliqueMay  
  
Email: AngeliqueMay11@cybertown.com  
  
Summary: Even though the title says romance, don't let it fool you. It's got a little comedy, a little humor and a whole lot of racing. If we were you, we'd make a chart of the characters. But hey, you don't want to, it's cool.  
  
Rating: NC-17 for violence, sexual content (and it's very graphic), graphic language and drug use.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious. Besides, even if you sue us, a judge would throw it out really quickly seeing how no one would gain a thing.  
  
Authors' note: This is our first fan fic. We hope you like it. It's not done but we're working on that. And you might even be able to fix your own car up after reading this thing. If you like it, tells us why in a review. If you don't tells why in a review. We could really use some feedback. And, if you do a review, please tell us if we could use it in a booklet for a CD of this. (We are not selling it)  
  
  
  
☻☻☻☻☻  
  
  
  
1 Part 1: Racers, Start Your Engines  
  
"I will not be the start girl. You know what kind of rep goes with being the start girl." Kristine Wright Stated as she and Theresa Shanta got off Kristine's 2002 Honda 4ci motorcycle.  
  
"Besides, I have two weeks left of my intermediate acting class left. I would like to live long enough to enjoy it."  
  
"Hey, I'm not doing it. My brother is driving, and he might try to run me over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cause he found the letter."  
  
Kristine turned and faced Theresa. "Wait, you let him find it?"  
  
"No, he found it." Theresa paused as a smiled crossed her face. "You should have been there. He tired to chase me around the house but I took a bottle of Corona hostage and locked myself in my room."  
  
Kristine stared at her for a moment before being overcome by laughter. "You what?"  
  
"I told him if he touches me, the Corona would get it."  
  
Kristine walked away and towards the starting line where her best friend, Michael Howard stood, placing a bet.  
  
"Hey there, big brother." Kristine said with a lisp.  
  
"Little sister." He turned around and picked her up, spinning her around, causing her skirt to rise and show the connection of her thighs to her ass.  
  
"Hey, put me down. I'm catching the breeze and I don't mean in the normal sense."  
  
He slowly planted her on her feet. "Okay.  
  
"You know, my boy here still wants to get with you."  
  
"And you know your boy still doesn't stand a chance."  
  
Kristine turned, high-fived Theresa and the two went to Theresa's car. Knocking on the window, Theresa seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
"What is it?" Kristine asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing." The window came down. "Hey Sherrie?"  
  
"What?" Sherrie Gomez shouted out over her Linkin Park CD playing.  
  
"Don't fuck up my car."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kristine walked up behind Theresa. "Yo Rage?"  
  
"What?" Sherrie's voice rang with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Don't press the blue button."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a surprise for later."  
  
"Hmm." Sherrie rolled up the window, her image disappearing behind the black tinted glass.  
  
"You better win!" Theresa shouted.  
  
Sherrie rolled down the window and turned her head. "What's that?"  
  
"She said go to hell." Kristine said.  
  
"She can't." A voice from behind shouted. "Remember, they sent her back on express mail."  
  
"Saundra D." Kristine called, turning around to face her.  
  
"Dumbass'" Sherrie rolled up the window and drove up towards the start.  
  
Sandy Carter stepped forward. "How the hell are you?"  
  
"Tired but I'm still here."  
  
Theresa was still scanning the crowd as everyone moved closer towards the start.  
  
"Who ya looking for?" Sandy asked, looking over Theresa shoulder.  
  
"Our competition."  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know you knew words that had more than six letters in it."  
  
"Yeah man. I told you Hooked on Phonics works. Maybe you should try it."  
  
Kristine fell out laughing at the two.  
  
The Start Girl walked out front, her black leather skirt rising with each step. Her string bikini tops seemed it would snap under the pressure of her large, fake, breast.  
  
"Oh look." Kristine started. "The whore of the month. I just hope she doesn't fall. Her breast might bust"  
  
"You know something Kris?" Theresa started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a bitch."  
  
"It's taken you this long to figure that out." Kris fired back.  
  
Theresa response was muffled by the screeching of the tires on the pavement as the cars pulled off. They were gone from everyone's view in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Go Sherrie." Sandy shouted.  
  
"Shut up stupid. They're gone." Britany Summers called.  
  
"Sup Brit." Theresa said. "Did the part ever come?"  
  
"Yeah. It's in your office."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kris looked up. "Hey, isn't that Dominic over there?"  
  
"Where?" Theresa asked, her face brightening.  
  
"Over there." Kris pointed out. "Ha. I knew it. Pheroyn is in love with Dom." Kris sang.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Well, you know Letti is gone." Sandy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Say what?" Theresa face a mix of shock and joy.  
  
"Apparently her family doesn't like Dom. Said they'd kill him if stayed near him any longer."  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
"Damn straight it is." Sandy said. "I do know that Letti is gone though. Dom's up for grabs."  
  
"And speaking of grabs." Kristine started. "I dare you Theresa to grab Dom's ass. It must linger there for a minute. No more, no less."  
  
"What the fuck? I ain't doing it."  
  
"It is that or you will suffer the wrath of 20 hits from each of us." Sandy added.  
  
"If you can't count fast enough, that's 80 hits." Britany joined in.  
  
"You can do it." Kris laughed. She moved closer to Sandy and gave her the "You know" look.  
  
"The night time is the right time. The night time is the right time." They chanted in accord.  
  
"I hate you guys." Theresa walked over to Dominic.  
  
"What's up?" She and Dom exchanged greetings.  
  
"You know Dom, I must apologize for what I'm about to do. It was either this or they jump me."  
  
"Do what?" His voice boomed with a husky whisper.  
  
"I would prefer not to say." She lifted her hand so Britany, Kris and Sandy could see. Sandy gave her thumbs up and Theresa cringed as she put her hand on his ass.  
  
The three girls howled with excitement. "Squeeze the butt cheeks." They shouted.  
  
Theresa shook her head in embarrassment as she glanced up at Dom. His cheeks flushed, his eyes seemed angered and amused at the same time.  
  
"I uh. Uh." She looked towards her friends who counted down. She had five seconds left. "I will see you later." She ran back to her friends who applauded her return.  
  
The sound of cars could be heard again as they returned. As they crossed the line, the sound of breaks seemed to be able to bust eardrums.  
  
Sherrie got out of the car, slamming the door hard enough to shatter the window.  
  
"Damn Bitch. You did it again. You're paying that window." Theresa shouted as she walked over, Kris and sandy on her heels. Britany kept her distance.  
  
Sherrie walked over towards a black Nissan Skyline. "Get the fuck out. I know you're in there."  
  
A tall, muscular man climbed out. The shape of lean chest could be seen through the white t-shirt he wore.  
  
"You almost ran me off the fucking road " Sherrie shouted, getting right in his face.  
  
"I ran you off? You cut me off." He shouted back. The veins in his neck bulging with his emotions.  
  
"Xander!" Dom's thunderous voice over their argument.  
  
"What?" He still faced Sherrie, who has breathing through her nose, her entire body a nice shade of scarlet.  
  
"Get over here."  
  
Xander glanced back towards Dom and then to Sherrie again. "Next time." He turned away and walked over to Dom who smacked up side the head and started to laugh.  
  
Sherrie turned towards Theresa's car and laughed.  
  
"You are laughing?" Theresa asked. "You're paying for that."  
  
"So what?" Sherrie walked away towards her own car. "I'll meet you at the after party."  
  
"I won't be there." Britany answered.  
  
"Why not?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I'm going to different party."  
  
"Ditto." Kris said. "Only I'm going home. I'm tired and I have to work in the mourning."  
  
"I told you that you could come work for me." Theresa chimed.  
  
"I would go broke before working for you." Kris answered. "I'll see you chumps later."  
  
"Who you calling a chump?"  
  
"You." Kristine pulled on her helmet and drove off, popping a wheelie on her way.  
  
"Show off." Britany. Said. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay." Sandy turned to Theresa. "I'll give you a ride to your car."  
  
"Thanks." Theresa and Sandy got in their cars and pulled of. 


	2. Me and My Corona

1 Part 2: Me and My Corona  
  
The blare of the music could be heard around the corner. People were parked blocks from the party. Some of them carried kegs, brandy, Jack Daniels, whiskey, rum and some one even had some Snapple. And of course, many had Corona.  
  
Britany found a place closer to the house than most. She got out and walked to the house. A group of guys ran past her, shouting and laughing. It was obvious they had been drinking.  
  
Entering the house, she was met with even more people. Most of them young, like her. No one in there was over 35. They sat and stood everywhere. Some making out, dancing, playing PS2. Everyone had a drink of some kind in her hand.  
  
I need a drink. She though as she made her towards the cooler, One Corona left? What happened to all of those people with boxes of the stuff?  
  
She reached for it and her hand was met by another that was reaching for it. She looked up and was met by a pair of innocent eyes.  
  
"Hi." He greeted, a smile crossing his lips.  
  
"Hey." Britany replied.  
  
"You can have it if you want." He said with a fresh honesty she had not heard in a long while. She was taken back.  
  
"It's okay. I can wait. You take it."  
  
"Oh no, I insist. You take."  
  
"Trust me it's okay. You take it."  
  
"Okay then. We'll share." He picked up along with two cups.  
  
"Should we shake on that?" A smile appeared on her-own lips.  
  
"Okay then." He extended his hand. "I'm Jesse."  
  
"Britany." She took his hand. It was surprisingly warm and baby soft.  
  
He led the way to an empty corner, her hand still in his. They sat against the wall, his legs extended while she folded her up under her.  
  
He opened the beer as she glanced around the room. It seemed only to become more crowded with every passing minute.  
  
"So, when did you start racing?" Jesse asked.  
  
"My junior year in high school. A couple of my friends use to race and another had a shop. I along with another friend got pulled into it." He handed her the cup and she took a sip. "What about you?"  
  
"My dad and I mess around with it. I like doing it. Keeps my attention. Along with you." He glanced at her on the last remark.  
  
Britany started laughing. Jesse's face darkened and his mood became heavy. Britany noticed it and quickly went to correct this.  
  
"No. I'm not laughing at you. Hardly. I'm flattered. Most guys are just very up front."  
  
Jesse's mood lighten somewhat but Britany knew it would take a little more to change it completely.  
  
"Your whole being is innocent. It's refreshing. You don't meet too many people like you anymore. Hold onto that innocence." She took another sip from the cup. "Don't loss it."  
  
Jesse looked at her blankly for a moment, processing what she had just said. Soon enough he was relaxed and smiling again.  
  
"You are different." He said, readjusting himself on the wall. "Not the typical racing girl."  
  
"What's the typical racing girl?" She asked, eyebrows rose.  
  
"Well, some are "One of Boys". Others are "Wanna be on the Boys" Then there are the mother figures. But you, you don't fit any of those."  
  
Britany finished what was left of her drink and put the cup down next to her. "I guess because I'm mostly a secretary."  
  
"You don't race?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh.'  
  
Britany looked down at her watch. "I have to go."  
  
"Okay." He stood and helped onto her feet. "Would it be possible for me to get your number?"  
  
"Yeah." She reached into her purse and produced a card. "Call me when you like. I'm usually up till five most nights."  
  
"Alright." He looked up from the card and walked out with her.  
  
"I'll see you at the next race." Britany said, walking backwards.  
  
"I guess so." He smiled and waved as she walked out of his view.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"It's getting' hot in here. So hot. So take off all your clothes. I am … getting so hot…I want to take my clothes off."  
  
The music was blaring in the house. Drinks we're flowing easily around. No one was quiet. People were everywhere. But the best place to be was outside.  
  
They had ribs on the grill, people in the pool, naked, and clothed. There was a dance floor over the pool. People drinking whatever they want in the hot tub.  
  
"This is, um, new." Sherrie said, looking around.  
  
"It's a party in honor of someone here. The guy has made it in the main circuit." Theresa stated.  
  
"What ever it is lets party." Sandy walked past them and towards the pool house to change clothes.  
  
Theresa picked up a bottle of Corona and headed outside. Sherrie stayed inside, watching the clock.  
  
"Come on Pheroyn." Sandy called from the pool. "The waters warm."  
  
"You now I'm afraid of water."  
  
"Oh that's right. Explains the smell."  
  
"If you're smart, you'll stay in the pool. But I guess that means I'll see you later in the house then." Theresa smiled and walked away, leaving a look of confusion on Sandy's face.  
  
Sandy got out of the pool and walked around. She flirted with whichever guy stared her up and down. She knew she looked good in her metallic blue tankini. She walked inside and looked around. She spotted Vince chastising his younger brother.  
  
"Body shots!" Leon called out, opening a bottle of imported vodka.  
  
"I'm in." Sandy called out, strutting over to the table.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kickass herself."  
  
"Wanna know why they call me that?" She smirked as she took a seat.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"It's only a challenge when I know I have a competition." The howls in the house echoed over the music.  
  
"Oh is that so?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Bring it."  
  
"Are there anymore takers?" He didn't wait for a response. "Let's do this." He plopped down at the table and poured two shots. "Ladies first."  
  
Sandy picked it up and chugged it. She didn't even flinch when it licked at her insides, bring an instant shade of red to her pale flesh.  
  
Leon looked for a reaction but wasn't too disappointed when he found none. He took a shot and snorted.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like your drink is going up." Sandy commented.  
  
"I can handle more than a shot. You just be sure not to over do it little girl."  
  
Sandy poured her own shot and downed. "Just remember, girls do mature faster than boys, little man."  
  
The insults continued back and forth like the shots, cautious but fast. Soon they had finished off two bottles and working on their third.  
  
"You ready to," hiccup, "give up little one?" Leon speaking in a drunken slur.  
  
"I never give up." Sandy's speech just as slurred as his.  
  
As they lifted their last shot, they looked around for a moment and passed out, their glasses hitting the wooden floor, cracking into two.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, your team just doesn't like mine, does it?" Dom stood next to Theresa, watching the display of embarrassment between Sandy and Leon.  
  
"It would seem so." She answered, not paying much attention to him. "But I can't speak for all of them." She turned and realized with whom she holding the conversation with.  
  
"Look Dom, sorry about earlier. It's what happens when you work with mostly women."  
  
"I understand. I live with one." He smiled and turned to the drunks at the table. Theirs head touched the vodka bottle, their arms sprawled over the side.  
  
"I guess we should go get our pets."  
  
"I'm not taking her home. She's staying right here."  
  
Dom looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "You're cold."  
  
"Only when I have to be."  
  
Dom opened his mouth to speak but pulled Theresa close to him as a glass vase went hurling past her head, hitting the wall behind her.  
  
Theresa stared at his chiseled chest as she took in the moment.  
  
"Oh what! I can't be nice now?" Xander's voice traveled into her ears.  
  
"I wouldn't mind so much if you could be nice but you never will be!" Sherrie stood in front of him.  
  
"Oh fuck. I can't be nice to you. Can't do anything right. Why the hell do I try?"  
  
"Don't know. Just leave me the fuck alone."  
  
"I would but you keep throwing yourself at me-"  
  
"Throwing myself at you. How about throwing my fist in your damn face. How about that?"  
  
Sherrie stepped closer, her fist up. Dom moved in, Theresa behind him. He stepped in front of Xander while Theresa pushed in front of Sherrie.  
  
"Rage. Get a fucking grip. It's just a guy." Theresa pushed Sherrie away. "Mark! Marcus? Get in here."  
  
A man about 6'3 came into the living room of the house, picked Sherrie completely of her feet and took her out of the house.  
  
Theresa turned and went to the table, picked Sandy up, swinging Sandy's arm over her shoulder, and dragged her towards the door. She stopped and turned to Dom.  
  
"It's been a blast. We should do this more often."  
  
"Yeah." Dom said. "Next time I'll crash a car into a house and you can set it on fire."  
  
"Ooh, sounds like fun." Theresa turned and walked out the door. 


	3. We Need to Talk

Part 3: We Need to Talk  
  
"So I'm standing there with Dom and he just pulls me right into him." Kristine sat with Theresa in the Intensity Garage office.  
  
"Okay. So now what?" Kristine lends forward.  
  
"So a vase comes crashing into a wall. Then Xander and Sherrie start going at it."  
  
Kristine looked at her for a moment. "I think you might want to rephrase that."  
  
"What?" Theresa stared at the floor briefly before looking up wide-eyed. "Oh!"  
  
"Yeah." Kristine passed, pulling the string on her sweats tighter. "I think we need to talk to Sherrie."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the unhealthy relationship between her and Xander."  
  
"What relationship?"  
  
"The one she wants.'  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You think she hates him?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
Kristine stood and looked towards the garage. "She's in love."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, she gets this look in her eye. Plus, you ever notice she plays with her ear?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought it was a twitch."  
  
"It is. But it only happens when she sees him." Kris sat back in the chair. "Love taps, Chick, love taps."  
  
"Hmm." Theresa sat back and looked at her should be busy employees. They here sitting around, playing low card strip.  
  
"Hey this is a place of business not a strip joint. Britany, put your clothes back on." She turned back to Kristine. "They are crazy."  
  
"You know you wish you were out there."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kristine stood, picked up her purse and walked towards the door. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
(((((  
  
"It is that time of year." Mrs. Browning, the drama teacher, started. "For you to team up with a fellow actor and perform to your very best. Only this year, I have taken the liberty to pick your partners for I have noticed this class has the same male female ratio." She picked a clipboard and read the names to herself.  
  
Kristine looked around the room, trying to figure out who she would be stock with. Soon she came across a new face.  
  
Okay, I've never seen him before.  
  
"Okay, oh by the way, just to make you guys work harder, I'm going to tell you something most teachers would never say to their students. But then again, I'm not most teachers and you are all adults. Kristin's acting level is what you should strive for." Mrs. Browning turned her attention to Kris.  
  
"And you, being my best student will be teamed up with the beginning elect. If you remember, you too were a student elect, so I expect to give your partner the up most respect. Mr. V. Marcus Landry, please say hello to your partner."  
  
Kristine turned to the guy she saw earlier. He matched her stare, a smile creeping across his face. At least he's cute. She waved to him and turned back.  
  
"And class, remember, you are to work on this outside of class. You are dismissed."  
  
Kristine pulled her backpack on and walked out the door. Marcus tapped her shoulder. Kris stopped and turned around.  
  
"Did you forget?" He asked politely.  
  
"No." she answered honestly. "I meet my partners in the hallway. It's easier when you don't have to worry about people bumping into me."  
  
"Oh. So, I think you know what kind of play you want to do."  
  
"As do I think you know what play you want to do." Kris flashed him a smile.  
  
"I do, but, I believe you should give your idea first. It would be better for the both of us."  
  
"I did believe that I would be matched with a friend of mine so I planned to do a scene from Small time Crook. But now, I might have to rethink that." She reached in her purse and produced a card. "Call me during those times."  
  
Marcus looked at the card then at her. "I was wondering if I could take you out some time."  
  
Kris looked him in the eye. "Depends on when some time is."  
  
"How does tonight sound? My friends and I are going out."  
  
"Ooh, sounds no good. My friends and I are going out."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. We could it some other time." He pulled out his own card. "Call me when you want."  
  
"I will." She put the card in her purse and looked around.  
  
"Would you mind if I walked you out to our car?"  
  
"It would be nice, that is, if I had a car."  
  
"You ride the bus?"  
  
Kristine turned, displaying false shock. "Oh no, never." She lightened her mood. "I have motorcycle."  
  
"Oh. Interesting. I wouldn't expect you to have one."  
  
Kristine walked outside, Marcus matching her stride. "And why is that?"  
  
"You seem like the sporty type. The ones who own the little lime green VW Beetles."  
  
"Lime green?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I would kill myself before then." She stopped by her bike and pulled her black helmet out. "Here it is." She got on, her helmet on her lap. "So, I'll call you tomorrow?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Then I guess I will."  
  
She pulled her helmet over her head, turned on the motorcycle and pulled off.  
  
Marcus stood there for a moment before his phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, I'm in. Nope. She knows shit. I won't let her find out. Trust me on this, all right? Yeah. Later."  
  
(((((  
  
"So, Sherrie?" Britany began, brushing her hair, "What's with you and Xander?"  
  
"Nothing. What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well you two are always fighting." Sandy said from the bathroom. "After the first two fights, one wonders about some things."  
  
"Yeah, like why do you argue about everything." Theresa walked in, causing the room to become quiet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You." Sandy stuttered.  
  
"Me what?"  
  
"You look like a… a" Britany stood, walking to Theresa.  
  
"Like a what?"  
  
"You look like a girl." Sherrie finished, her mouth gapped open.  
  
"I do?" Theresa asked, turning to a mirror.  
  
"Yeah." The three said in concord.  
  
Theresa looked at herself, her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, curls falling from the scrunchy. Her black bootleg cut hip huggers fitting her frame perfectly. She wore a black ottoman fishnet crossover top that stopped at her thighs.  
  
"I guess I do look like a girl."  
  
Sandy walked out with a towel wrapped around her. "It has taken her 20 years, but it has happened. She looks like a girl."  
  
"Shut up." Theresa sat by Sherrie. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Xander."  
  
"There's nothing there to talk about."  
  
"I've known you long enough to be able to tell there is something there."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like love taps." Kristine stood in the doorway. "You know Teresa, anyone could get in your house."  
  
"I see a stray got in." Sherrie commented.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why Theresa let you stay in."  
  
"Bitch." Sherrie said, a smiling.  
  
"You know it." Kristine sat on the bed, putting her bed on the ground by her feet. "Sherrie, you're in love."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are. And Xander likes you too."  
  
"Why can't we drop the subject?"  
  
"Cause I know you know you want him to jump your bones." Kristine stood up, pulling her outfit out of her backpack. "He thinks you're gorgeous, he wants to hold you. He wants to kiss you."  
  
"Leave me alone please alone before I hit you."  
  
"Sherrie, high school is a long way behind us. I'm a lot different now."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Sherrie stood up, a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Nope. It's a fact." Kristine walked into the bathroom. "I'll meet you guys there."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Sandy asked.  
  
"It's easier because she is close to my class and closer to the club."  
  
"Oh. So you're riding your bike?" Britany asked, picking up her purse.  
  
"No. I did go home but that was three hours ago. I'm driving the Camero."  
  
"Which one?" Theresa asked, standing in the doorway. Sherrie, Sandy and Britany had walked down stairs and outside.  
  
"The 2002."  
  
"Hmm. Later." Theresa left the room as Kristine closed the bathroom door and locked it behind her. 


	4. Ooh, You Make my High Come Down

1 Part 4: Ooh, You Make my High Come Down  
  
Kristine walked out of Theresa's house; her hair pulled up in a French roll. She wore a black halter slipdress with black ankle strap 4inch heels. She walked to her car and looked around. She found her younger sister in the bushes.  
  
"Brianna? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Her voice slurred.  
  
Kristine walked up to her. "You're drunk?"  
  
"So what if I am? It's my choice."  
  
"You're sixteen. Does Mom know you're out here?"  
  
"Hell no. And she doesn't need to know."  
  
"You know what, I would leave you here to learn your lesson but I think you're too drunk to learn shit." Kristine grabbed Brianna by the arm and moved her into the light. "And you're high."  
  
"God, you're such a joy kill."  
  
"Joy kill? You find joy in drugs? If that's the case, you must find joy in dying. Come on, I'm taking you home."  
  
Brianna pulled away. "I am not going with you. I have my own car."  
  
"You are so not driving. Get your little ass in this car right now before I drag you in it myself."  
  
"Oh, big sister's going to hurt me. Ooh, I'm so scarred."  
  
Kristine opened the car door and threw her in. "I wish I could see the look on Mom's face when she finds you."  
  
Kristine locked the door and got in on the driver's side. She started the car and pulled off.  
  
"What were you doing over here anyway?"  
  
"Looking for a friend Bitch, what's it to you?"  
  
"You know what, say something else and see if I don't tape your mouth the duct in my bag."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I've done it before and I will do it again."  
  
Brianna sat back and stared at the ceiling of the car as Kristine drove her home.  
  
(((((  
  
"She's always late." Theresa was downing her third Corona.  
  
Sandy and Sherrie shared a bottle of whisky. Which left Britany as the designated driver.  
  
"Well, it takes her a lot of time to look like something other than weird." Britany said.  
  
Marcus walked in and turned around when he say them. Sandy saw him before he could walk away.  
  
"Mark. Come and sit with us."  
  
Marcus turned to a dark table in the back and then back towards them. "Sure, I, uh guess."  
  
He walked to them, glancing over his shoulder. "So, ladies, how are you tonight?"  
  
"We are okay." Britany answered him.  
  
"I am, uh, meeting someone here tonight." Marcus started to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So cousin, you're buttering up to the competition." Dom's sturdy voice laughed.  
  
"Wait, he's… you're Dom's cousin?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah." Marcus answered. "But trust me, I'm not a spy or anything."  
  
"Mm, hmm." Sherrie whispered loudly. "Are you alone?"  
  
"Oh, you must mean you're lover Xander." Dom grinned.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
Marcus looked around the room. The black walls brightened by the pictures of the different people who started out at the club. The dance floor was packed. He only wished that Kristine was where so he could got her out there. And in his room if played his cards right.  
  
"V? Marcus?" Dom grabbed his shoulder. "You wanna stay here or go sit at our table." He turned to Theresa and smiled. "I don't care which."  
  
"Here. Less walking."  
  
They sat down, pulling up close to the table.  
  
"So Cousin, why haven't you been around today?"  
  
"I was at work." He glanced towards Theresa and then back to dom. "then I had class. And I got a number."  
  
"Whoa." Jesse walked in behind them, Mia, Leon and Xander right behind him. "Dining with the enemy."  
  
"It would seem that my family is working for them." Dom popped Marcus in the head.  
  
"You know, I thought you have grown out of that by now." Marcus said. He stood up and hugged Mia. "Mamma Mia, it's good to see you. You look well."  
  
"Yeah. But as you can see, I'm still training." She gestured to Dom.  
  
"That's a lost cause." He pulled a chair out and sat down beside her.  
  
Britany began to talk to Jesse when her phone went off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Koket. It's me."  
  
"Oh, hey Kristine." Britany answered. Marcus looked up and at her.  
  
"Um, I might be late. It seems my mom is staying at a friend's so I have to drop my sister off at my grandmothers. So just start without me."  
  
"What? Hey are you taking her to your grandmother's house? The girl has a car."  
  
"Yeah and about 2 joints and bottle of tequila in her system."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. She's fucking wasted. She just fell a sleep." Kristine paused. When she came back on, she sounded worried. "Hey, I'm a block from the club. I need someone's car."  
  
Britany looked up and at everyone seated around her. "Kris needs someone's car."  
  
"Why can't see drive her own?" Sherrie asked, eyeing Xander.  
  
"Good point." She went back to the phone. "Hey, aren't you in your own car."  
  
"Stop asking questions. I need something that can get me to the hospital. She needs her stomach pumped." Another pause. "You know what? Forget it. I'll take there myself." A dial tone soon came over the receiver.  
  
"She hung up on me."  
  
Marcus opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. "Wait. What's her full name?"  
  
"Kristine Wright." Sandy said, handing Leon a clean shot glass and a smile.  
  
"That's the girl." He exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Dom asked.  
  
"She's the one I got the number from."  
  
"Great. Sleeping with the enemy." Leon said, pouring himself a shot of vodka.  
  
"God whiling." Marcus whispered to himself.  
  
Theresa turned to Britany. "So, why did she call?"  
  
"It seems Brianna is drunk and high. And is so wasted that now Kris is breaking speed limits to get her to the hospital."  
  
"Damn." Theresa looked at Leon. "You don't think?"  
  
"I do." Leon put down his untouched shot and got up, Theresa right behind him.  
  
They both raced to their cars and pulled off, leaving everyone else staring at the smoke from their tires.  
  
(((((  
  
"Just please don't puke in my car. I just detailed it." Kristine mumbled more to herself than to her unconscious sister.  
  
Every stoplight, she would check the sixteen-year-olds breathing and heart rate. Her own heart rate was increasing, as was the weight she applied to the gas petal.  
  
96mph. I could go faster. But I don't want to crash.  
  
The sound of a police siren blared behind her. Damn, damn. She pulled over, checking on her sister again. She kept her hands on the steering wheel.  
  
The officer walked over the window. "You were doing 97 in a 35 zone."  
  
"I know officer. But it's an emergency."  
  
"I should take you in for reckless driving."  
  
"I know officer but my sister is in her and she's knocked out. She won't wake up and she has some other things in her system."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like about a few things of weed and some alcohol."  
  
"Can I see your license and registration please?"  
  
She reached into the glove department and pulled out her papers. Then into her purse for her wallet.  
  
"Officer please. I need someone to…"  
  
"Mama, would you please, it's a long night."  
  
She handed the items to the cop, checking on Brianna. The officer walked back to his car. When he came back, he had a ticket in his hand and handed it along with her other things to her. "Sign there please?"  
  
She signed and handed it back to him. He tore it off and Kristine her copy. "Have a nice evening." When he was far enough he added, "Damn teenagers. Sister my ass. More like 'partner' to me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She rolled up her window and stared her car. "Fat fuck. Thought he would get some tonight." She balled up the ticket and throwing it in the glove department. "I'll have your badge for this one." She pulled off after the cop turned the corner, going just as fast as before.  
  
(((((  
  
Theresa pulled up to house to find it dark. She also found her sister's backpack on the porch in its usual place. Cautiously, she opened the door, her knife on her side.  
  
Everything was as she left it. She went upstairs to find a different story.  
  
Her sister's room was a mess. Things that were on the table were now on the floor. There was a puddle of vomit on the white carpet. A note held in place by a pushpin was on Kimberly's bulletin board.  
  
So now she is learning responsibility. Too bad it's when I find out she's a drunk.  
  
She ripped it off the board and read it.  
  
So you're the bitch going after Dom. And I'm the one with your little sister. You need to meet me at in downtown Long Beach by the old navel shipyard if you want to find her. Come ready to get your ass kicked.  
  
She balled up the note and went straight to her car, almost forgetting to lock up her house.  
  
If it's a fight Letty, wants, then it's a fight Letty's going to get. Theresa pulled off, her knife still at her side. 


	5. Author's Note

1 Before Part 5: Author's note.  
  
This is the chapter that all you Letty fans will hate. So earlier warning. Don't yell at me for not warning you. And review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Innocent Lost

1 Part 5: Innocent's Death  
  
The smell of the seawater from the Pacific hit Theresa, making her realize how close she was to her brawl.  
  
She walked into the old abandoned office of the Long Beach Navel Ship Yard. Dust covered the sheets and the dead Daddy Longlegs that hung from their unkempt webs. A dried up blue pen was still tied to a clipboard that had been left during closing. The windows of the private offices were dirt covered except one, which held a bright white arrow pointing left.  
  
How stupid can she be? She really wants me to kick her ass.  
  
She stood for a moment, listening for any sound that would echo down the hall to her. She could hear the faint footsteps of a person in boots; one step seemed heavier than the other did, which meant something was being drug around by the person. Or someone.  
  
She followed the sound, which was in the opposite direction of the arrow, thinking about the many ways she would hit Letty.  
  
Her pace quickened when she heard something hit the ground. Within a minute, she in a full run.  
  
She came across an open room; the floor still showed here the walls to the many cubicles went. Kimberly was tied to a chair, her mouth gagged with an oil rag. Her eye was swollen shut and it seemed as though her lip was bleeding.  
  
Letty had her back to her. She held a cloth to her cheek and then way from it to look at it. She held it at the right angle for Theresa to see the blood stains on it.  
  
Hmm, my sister at least got one hit in.  
  
She walked into the opening, her hands in her pockets.  
  
"So Letty?" She walked up behind her, grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.  
  
"You must think I'm stupid or something. Follow the arrow."  
  
"I figured you had to be stupid. Thinking you could really get Dom."  
  
"Well, you did­" Letty punched her, forcing Theresa's head to the left.  
  
Theresa side glanced her, spitting out the blood from the cut inside her mouth.  
  
"I've had a lot of work done on my mouth." Theresa punched her the abdomen, sending Letty's arms to her stomach and to double over in pain. "It cost too much to get a smile like this."  
  
Theresa stepped passed her and went to Kimberly's side. "You okay baby sister?"  
  
Kimberly's widened has she watched Letty lift a chair over her head and throw it into Theresa's side. Theresa landed on her back, looking up to find Letty towering over her. Letty dropped the chair and pulled Theresa onto her feet by her hair.  
  
Theresa grabbed Letty by both arms and threw her into a wall. Dropping them, Theresa hit her with a left jab before an uppercut to her stomach again and a final blow to Letty's jaw, her drop to the floor.  
  
"Stay the fuck down bitch." Theresa hurried to sister and untied her. They ran to Theresa's car. When Kimberly was safe inside, Theresa turned back to the abandon office. Letty met her at the door and swung, her fist making contact to with Theresa's jaw. She stumbled back and went running towards Letty. She knocked Letty against the wall and beat her, Theresa's fist constantly making contact with her face.  
  
Theresa pulled back and looked towards the driveway. Two motorcycles stood motionless.  
  
Crouch rockets?  
  
They took off, heading in Theresa's direction. They both held an AK-47 in their hands and started firing. Theresa hit the ground just as Letty stood. Her body vibrated with the force of the bullets entering her chest cavity before she hit the ground. Theresa played dead.  
  
The helmeted individuals looked them over and pulled off.  
  
Theresa waited till they were out of site and walked over to her car. Her sister laid forward, her wounds bloody but not bleeding, which could mean one thing…  
  
"Kimberly!"  
  
***************  
  
Kristine had been on the way to the hospital when her sister woke up, opened the door of the car and puked on the pavement. When she closed the door, Brianna was met by a bottle of Scope and a sweet and sour smile from her older sister.  
  
"Hmm, funny."  
  
"Hey, if you like the taste of vomit, that's you, but if you're in my car, you'll use it. Don't need the smell of puke to start floating from your mouth."  
  
"Ha, ha very funny." She took a swig and spit into a paper cup before throwing it out the window.  
  
"What did I say to you?"  
  
"Why?" Kristine pulled into an empty parking lot.  
  
"Because I didn't mean it."  
  
Kristine turned to her sister. "Now you are lying."  
  
A look of confusion crossed her face. "What?"  
  
"Well, when a person is drunk, they say what they mean. Even if it doesn't make sense to a sober person, the drunk means it." Kristine sat back, only her radio on.  
  
"So oh wise sister, what words of truth came from my lips?"  
  
"That you think I'm a joy kill. Which proved to me you were drunk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you never say joy kill. You say kill joy."  
  
"So, how do you know what it's like to get hammered?"  
  
"Let's just say I had a night that no amount of liquor could make me forget."  
  
"Let's not. We have time."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Come on sister, spill."  
  
"Okay." Kristine took a deep breath. "It was my freshmen of college. I had pledged to Alpha Sigma. It was the welcome party for we pledge who had survived Hell Week. By midnight that night, I had had about 3 beers, 1 wine cooler, and 5 shots of vodka. And my boyfriend at the time had even more of what I had."  
  
Kristine stopped and smiled at the memory of her former self. "We started talking dirty and this led to that. And next thing I know it, we are in a room upstairs, doing the drunken limbo. Great way to lose one's virginity. In a wave of alcohol and stupidity."  
  
Kristine turned to her sister. "Don't end up like me. Trust me, sex and alcohol don't mix when you want to enjoy it."  
  
"Oh. You know, uh, after you left, I hated you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It got worse."  
  
"So you blame it on me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then how? How did it get worse?"  
  
"Well, Mom was barely home and that left me with 'that man'." Brianna became quiet and her lip began to quiver.  
  
"What happened? Did Tim hurt you?"  
  
"What the hell do you think?" Tears poured freely from her eyes. "Every night. If it wasn't oral, it was anal. If it wasn't anal, it was the old fashion, baby making, pain causing way. If not that, it was all of them."  
  
Kristine felt her sister's hatred. The hatred she felt towards her mother for marring Tim. The hatred Brianna felt towards Tim for striping her of her innocence. And the hatred she felt towards herself for leaving home and not being there to protect her.  
  
Kristine took her sister's hands into her own. "Have you told mom?"  
  
"No. Like she would care."  
  
"I am so sorry." Kristine pulled Brianna into a hug, her own tears dropping onto the girls black sweater. "I will never let him touch you again. I promise."  
  
The passenger side window shattered, the glass flying everywhere. The driver side window quickly followed.  
  
Kristine tried to pull away from Brianna. She lifted her sister from her shoulder and screamed in fear. The upper part of her sister's skull was gone. As was bits of her visible brain.  
  
She cried in pain, holding onto her sister's lifeless body, plotting revenge against who ever ended her sister's life before it could ever begin.  
  
***************  
  
"There has been a shooting in Long Beach that has claimed the lives of three young women. We go live to the scene."  
  
Long Beach police officers and detectives were everywhere around the taped off crime scene. Their radios going off, lights flashing.  
  
Kristine sat in the back of the ambulance. She had told the police what she knew and no more. The Em's said she was beginning to suffer from shock. Now they were cleaning her wounds she received from the flying glass. Her sister's body was still in the car, a plain white sheet covering her. Spots of blood were showing through.  
  
Theresa, who had earlier almost had a nervous break down was calmer now. Still upset but calm. She took a hold of Kristine's arm and guider to her team. Sandy put her in her car and fastened her seatbelt. They stood outside the car door, whispering to one another.  
  
"Should we take her home or what?" Sherrie asked. "Look at her. She's quiet. She's NEVER quiet."  
  
"I don't know." Theresa looked around nervously. A car pulled up and boy about 16 jumped up and was quickly met by officers at the line. He was built nice. He had well-defined arms and chest, which was covered by a white t-shirt, that clung to his drenched skin.  
  
Vince and Dominic got out behind him and they too were blocked. Sherrie walked over to the cops and got them in just as Marcus ran up.  
  
"Who are you?" The cop asked him.  
  
"He's with us." Dom state matter-of-factly.  
  
"That tells me nothing."  
  
"He's one of the other victim's boyfriend." Sherrie added.  
  
"Alright." The cop lifted the tape for him.  
  
The four of them stoked over to Sandy's car. Dominic stood by Theresa's side while Marcus went over the car door. He tried to figure out if he should open it and talk to Kristine or not.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked. "She seems distant."  
  
"She is." Sandy smacked him. "She lost her sister. Now if you think you can help, talk to her. If not, walk away."  
  
Marcus walked around and got in the driver's seat. He closed the door and turned to her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Kristine looked forward, her lips dry s were her eyes. "Hi."  
  
"You hanging in there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You need someone to talk to?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Is there a reason?"  
  
Kristine turned to face him. "Are you my fucking shrink?" Her voice rather airy and light.  
  
"No but…"  
  
"Then leave me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Brave boy, aren't we?"  
  
"You're planning something."  
  
"Ding ding, give the man a prize."  
  
"Look, I seem to care for you far more than most girls. And note the fact that we have never been on a date. And if you're planning to do something stupid, or crazy, tell me now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I will help you."  
  
"Talk me out of it?"  
  
"No. Do it. Consider it our first date."  
  
Kristine turned and looked out the window. The others were busy talking. She looked to find the keys in the ignition.  
  
"I'll claim in the back, you go on the passenger side." She said.  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
She slowly claimed in the back long enough for Marcus to move. When she was seated, she turned on the car and pulled off, ignoring the screams and curses of her teammates.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to see a Tran and his family." 


	7. Low Blow

Chapter 6: Low Blow  
  
They pulled into Johnny garage, expecting to find Lance and some other family members and friends. What they found was shocking.  
  
"What the." Kristine whispered from behind a statue.  
  
"Isn't he suppose to be."  
  
"Dead? Hell yeah. That uncover cop shot him like a year and a half ago." Kristine looked at them and then to Marcus. "I'm going."  
  
"I'm game."  
  
Kristine walked out into the open. All the chatter ended.  
  
"So Johnny, you've return from the dead."  
  
"What can I say? Death can't hold me down." He said, walking to her.  
  
"So, did you have fun tonight?"  
  
"What, getting Torretto back for what his buddy did to me and Lance? Yeah. I did."  
  
"Hmm, I hope you'll remember it." Kristine pulled out a gun from the holster on her side. "Because you're fun is over."  
  
Three of the others had guns her before she could notice. She glanced around, her hand steady, and still aimed for Johnny's heart.  
  
"You sure you want to do this? I mean, I could tell them to fire, but why shouldn't I?" He walked right into the gun.  
  
"What? Kill you? No, it would be too soon. I would rather see you suffer first."  
  
He walked behind, his chest touching her back, and pulled her arm down. "I would love to see that." She commented. "Only, I would rather see to it that you suffer first." He ripped the gun from her hand and spun her around.  
  
"Still quick witted I see."  
  
"What, you thought my dating you would change that?"  
  
"No. I thought your dating one of Torretto's family members would."  
  
Kristine turned to Marcus. "You're one of Dom's people. And you were probably going to use me."  
  
"Why would I use you?"  
  
"I work for Intensity."  
  
"I do too. Only I've never seen you there."  
  
"Night worker. But not any more." Kristine turned to Johnny. "I want back in."  
  
"Well, that's a twist." He held her-own gun to her chin. "Tell me why you should be allowed back in?"  
  
"I got info you might find useful on the other teams." Kristine moved closer to him. "And I think we should pick up where we started."  
  
"Come into my office. We can discuss the terms." He put the gun in his waist and led her into a side office. "Tie him up."  
  
Kristine sat on the very edge of the desk, her legs partially open. Johnny closed the door and positioned him in front of her, allowing Kristine to wrap her legs around him.  
  
"This desk has seen a lot." He whispered as kissed her neck and held her there, one hand on her neck, the other on her ass.  
  
"I know." She reached under her jacket her the gun taped to her back.  
  
He pulled her closer, permitting her to self his hardness through his pants. He slipped his hand up her skirt, caressing her thigh and moving his fingers into her panties. She sighed silently as his played with her, tugging at her clit, his finger going in and out of her.  
  
"Too bad it's about to see something different." She said.  
  
"What?" He pulled back enough for her to place the tip of the silencer to his chest and fired. The bullet ripped through the rib cage and pierced his heart. He looked at her as he fell to the ground.  
  
"He always was good at finger-banging. Too bad he never got to fuck me." She stared down at him and pulled a smoke bomb from the file cabinet. "Still in the same place."  
  
She pulled the pin and threw it out the door. She grabbed a gas mask, pulled it on and ran out.  
  
Marcus was tied to a chair, his lip cut and eye almost swollen shut. She cut him out with her pocketknife and pulled him to her car, bullets whizzing over their heads.  
  
She pulled off in a hurry, making random turns to lose them just in case they were following them.  
  
"How'd you get out?" He asked.  
  
"Let's just say I finished the cop's job."  
  
"Oh." Marcus sat back, nodding off every so often.  
  
"Hey Mark. You can't go to sleep. It ain't safe."  
  
"But I'm tired. Just five minutes."  
  
"Hell no. I still have a class to finish and you still have a romance scene to do with me."  
  
"I knew it. You know what you want to do."  
  
"Of course." She race off to Dom's house to find everyone else there.  
  
Dominic came to the car and helped Marcus out.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We saw a fucking ghost." Kristine shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tran."  
  
"Yeah. So you went after Lance? Are you fucking nuts?"  
  
"Pissed off and horny is more like it. I saw Johnny."  
  
"Johnny?" Dom pulled Marcus through the door and threw him unto the couch.  
  
"Yeah. Alive and well." Kristine closed the door and walked around. "Shit. Shit shit shit."  
  
"What?" Theresa looked up at Kristine with blood shot eyes.  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I just killed him."  
  
"How. He's dead."  
  
"Well the cop has a bad aim cause he was all on me about an hour and half ago."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Kristine looked at all the sad faces. "I'm going home."  
  
"Wait." Britany left from by Jesse to stop her. "Don't you need someone to talk to?"  
  
"No. I need a bottle of JD and good movie. Now move."  
  
"Kris. Really." Sandy stood next to Britany. "That's not healthy."  
  
"Move the fuck out of my way." Kristine pushed past both of them and to her car. The two followed her out.  
  
"Kris, use some reason. You need to talk about it."  
  
Kristine got in her car and left. *************  
  
Kristine had slept for eight straight hours. That was after drinking a whole bottle of Jack Daniels with a few shots of vodka and glass of rum. The sound of glass from the front of her house is what got her up.  
  
She grabbed her gun and walked towards her living room, her shirt sitting up on her ass. "Hello?"  
  
A hand grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall.  
  
"If you're going to kill someone, make sure they're dead." The gun was ripped from her hand and her arm broken.  
  
"Johnny." She threw her head back, catching him in the nose, breaking it.  
  
He stumbled back. She walked over and kicked him in the stomach, sending him on his ass. He sprang up and rammed her back into the wall, leaving a hole there.  
  
She pulled her knee up into his stomach and punched him the jaw. He backhanded her, closed fist. She spit out the blood and punched him again. He fell to the floor. She stood over him, pulling her fist back to hit him again.  
  
"Johnny." Lance came into the room and held the gun to her head.  
  
She lowered her fist and stood upright. Johnny got up and starred at her.  
  
"I think we have some unfinished business." He took the gun from Lance. "The rope."  
  
She stood there, her chest heaving.  
  
"You never liked sleeping in bottoms, did you?" He laughed.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
He punched her, sending her flying to the floor. She hit her broken arm on her hallway table, causing a glass vase to fall.  
  
"That's what I planned on doing to you."  
  
Lance came back in with the rope. They traded items. Johnny pulled her arms back and tied them together.  
  
"I brought plenty of rope for you though." He pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards her room.  
  
He picked her up and threw her on the bed.  
  
"Lance, keep an eye out up front, and closed the door behind you." 


	8. Racing Merger

Chapter 7: Racing Merger  
  
It's late in the night. Everyone had stayed at Dom's house over night and through the day. Everyone wondered about Kris but no one went to see about her.  
  
Theresa walked around outside. The night air is what she needed. She had stayed in Dom's bed since Kristine left, displacing Dom to the living room.  
  
"Damn you." She whispered to heavens. "Why couldn't you just leave it between me and you Letty. You had to drag my sister into it. Fucking bitch. I hope you rot in hell."  
  
She trundled to the picnic table and sat on table surface, her arms resting on her knees.  
  
"Nothing can come easy for me, can it. Do I have to fucking trade off every time something good happens? I get friends who care for me, I loss a mom. Get my own business, loss a brother and father. Now I get a man I can say is mine and I loss my sister. What's next?" Theresa lifted her heavy head to gaze at the stars through tears. "I get a kid and loss my life in the processes? What do you want from me? Come on. What? Am I the fucking plaything for the heavens? The toy you torture? I go to church every Sunday. Kristine may have to drag me there some mornings but I go. Do I have to give up? Is that what you want? I give up everything. Life, love, friendship. Yeah. I got an idea, how about I end it all right now?" Theresa stood and turned to find Dom standing in the doorway wearing only a pair of cargos and flip-flops.  
  
"So your ready to give up?" He asked, leaning against the frame.  
  
"What do you expect? Shit, every time things start looking up they get slapped back down. And this time my bad luck cost my sister's life and my friend's sister's life on top of it."  
  
Dom looked down before pushing off the doorframe and walking in front of her.  
  
"Give me one good reason why you kill yourself?"  
  
"I got my whole family killed. Hell, I got my friend's sister killed."  
  
"I said good. If you didn't set them up, you didn't get them killed. And don't go blaming God. Things happen for a reason."  
  
Theresa opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it.  
  
"I'm too tired to argue." She whispered and walked past him.  
  
"Then don't." Dom followed her in the house.  
  
Theresa walked to the refrigerator and stood with the door open. Dom positioned himself behind her, his hand brushing her hips.  
  
"Dom please."  
  
"What?" His hand journeyed upward to her waist.  
  
"It would only be pity sex." Theresa's feel back on his chest as she laid her hands on his arms.  
  
"Who said I was taking pity on you?"  
  
"Maybe it's the other way around."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Maybe." Theresa turned around to face him, her cheeks flushed and steaming with heat. "Maybe not."  
  
She traced his lips with her index finger as Dom's hand began traveling in the opposite direction. He brushed his lips with hers while he lifted her onto the counter top. I pressed his mouth against hers, locking them together in a heated embrace. His fingers entwined in her hair. She timidly wrapped her legs around him, her hands caressing his head.  
  
His hands pushed up her shirt, finding their way to her bra strap and tugging on the clasp until it released. He gently lifted her shirt over her head, the bra lifting with it. Dom's kisses cascaded down her body. One landing on her neck, one on her chest, another on breast; each blessed place was left with the lingering electric pulse that passed through her. His mouth affixed to her, suckling her, his tongue at times violent and abusive and gentle and kind the next.  
  
She lifted his head to have his gaze meet hers before their mouths became conjoined. Her fingers gracefully unbutton his pants and slowly tugged downward on the zipper. She allowed gravity to release his shaft. She watched as it rose, the surface becoming larger and harder. While his kisses stayed to her neck, she allowed her hands to stroke him. She could feel it pulsing in her hands, heating the walls of her orifice. She sensed Dom's composure collapsing with every movement of her hand.  
  
Dom moved her hands behind her, forcing her chest out. He captured her lips, their tongues fighting in a poetic battle. He placed his right arm against her back and lifted her. He took a hold of her shorts and brief cut panties and pulled them down past her butt. He gently put her down and pulled them down her legs, lowering himself to his knees. He tossed the clothing to the side and grabbed her ass to pull her forward to sit on the edge. Her clitoris grew as it lost its protection.  
  
She felt the heat of his breath as he engulfed her, his teeth tugging at her. Each pull sending shock waves thorough her. He liberated her clitoris and moved down. His tongue darted in and out. A quiet moan escaped her lips. Her head rested against the cabinet door as she used the handle for support. Her back arched out and her body quivered. He stopped moments before her climax, sending her into withdraw.  
  
She watched as he rolled the condom on, the meticulousness he took. When he finished, He took her in his arms against and pressed her against his body. His shaft waited at attention adjacent to her opening. He gently slid in her, her walls tight against him. A sudden wave of pain mixed with her pleasure. She rode it out, her arms tight around his shoulders. His hands increased their grip on her butt as his pace quickened. His pelvis beat hers in brutish obsession.  
  
Her body stayed pressed against his, fingers through the valley of his back when the passion would allow it. She could feel herself becoming tense. She held back, wanting the moment to last.  
  
He captured her lips again in a lustful entanglement, each person trying to control the kiss. Their gasp liberating from their throats. Theresa pulled away to whisper his name on a breath before moaning more. Her moment was close. She bit her lip while his thrust continued, each stronger than the last.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she reached her peak. She froze in his arms as her vaginal muscles clasped Dom's shaft to herself. His hands tightened as he plunged deeper into her core before giving in to his own climax, his shaft pulsing within her.  
  
He lay with his chin on her shoulder, slowly emerging from his post- climatic haze. Dom looked Theresa in her eyes. He could see the same daze twinkling from them.  
  
"You wanna go upstairs?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He picked her up from her waist and set her on her feet. She picked up their clothes and balled them up in her arms. He hoisted her over her shoulder and walked through the kitchen and up the stairs; the only sound was the flop of his shoes as they hit the floor. *****************  
  
"Damn!" V threw the phone receiver down on the hook and stared forward.  
  
"What?" Mia asked.  
  
"She hasn't answered her phone."  
  
"So. Maybe she's out."  
  
"She wasn't in class. She's never missed class."  
  
"Okay. But you have to remember her sister was killed in her arms not even two days ago. If she had of gone to class, I myself would be shocked."  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"What's wrong?" Theresa asked, walking down into the living room.  
  
"Kris is missing." V said  
  
"Did you call her?"  
  
"About five times in the past hour."  
  
"You try her cell and pager?"  
  
"I called her cell six and left to vice messages and three numeric."  
  
"Damn." Theresa went to the staircase. "Hey Dom?"  
  
"What?" He yelled.  
  
"Something's up man."  
  
Dom walked downstairs and kissed her briefly before asking, "What is it?"  
  
"I think Kris is in trouble. Marcus and I are going to her house."  
  
Dom looked to Mia. "I'm going with them. You stay here just incase she calls."  
  
Mia nodded as she watched him, Marcus and Theresa rush out the house. 


	9. Discovery and Recovery

Chapter 8: Discover and Recovery  
  
Dominic forced open the door. The glass was brushed to one side as it swung open. The living was clean, except for the glass from the front door.  
  
They walked down the hall towards Kristine's room, cautious of anything that might harm them. Theresa turned her head and starred right into the hole the size of herself.  
  
"Holy shit." She whispered under her breath. Dominic came to her side as Marcus walked into the room.  
  
The shower was running in the adjacent bathroom. He walked in and called for help. The two came running and starred at what the shower.  
  
Kristine laid there naked, tied with barbed wire, blood washing away from the wounds they left. Her entire face was swollen, and cuts lined her body.  
  
"Is she still."Theresa moved closer.  
  
Marcus checked and then pulled her out. "Yeah, but barely. She needs help now."  
  
He went to lay her on the bed. It was covered in bed, most likely hers.  
  
He laid her on the floor and carefully undid the barbed wire before wrapping in a towel.  
  
"Hey Dom, I think you might want to get out of here before the cops come." Theresa said, hanging up her cell phone.  
  
"Right." He kissed her and left.  
  
The sirens of the police and an ambulance followed the sound of him leaving.  
  
They came in and pushed Marcus aside. They did all the necessary things before transporting her away.  
  
Marcus road with her while Theresa followed close behind.  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and called Sandy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kickass, get to the hospital."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Saint Francis." "What? Why?"  
  
"It's Kris. She's been attacked. It's fucking bad too."  
  
"What happened?" Sherrie said in the background.  
  
"Kris is hurt."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Stop with all the damn side convo. Shit, just get there."  
  
"Al'right." Sandy hung up the phone. Theresa threw hers in the glove department as they pulled into the hospital. ***************  
  
Both teams waited in silence in the waiting room. The paramedics had lost a heartbeat on the way and were in the middle of resuscitation when she was rushed into the ER.  
  
That had been two hours ago. Now they waited for the doctor to come out and tell them what's going on. And it seemed they got their wish.  
  
A short man with a round stomach and small face walked out and went to Marcus. Everyone surrounded him, making him a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm Doctor Atwater. Right Kristine is in ICU. She is in shock but it's coming down. She also lost a lot of blood."  
  
"What else doc?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I think we should go to a private room." He replied.  
  
"Is it big enough for all of us?"  
  
"Yes but ."  
  
"But nothing. This is her family. We're all she's got now."  
  
"All right. Follow me." The doctor led the way to a conference room. Vince, the last one in the room, closed the door.  
  
"Okay, would you like the whole story?"  
  
"It would help." Theresa said.  
  
"Okay. Like I said, she's in shock. She has also been rapped. And I have never seen anything like it. Her arm is broken and.  
  
"Wait." Sandy said. "What do you mean you've never seen anything like it?"  
  
"She was. she was cut. Badly."  
  
"I know. I saw the wounds. What does that have to do with her being raped?" Marcus stated.  
  
"She was cut in her vagina. She has rope burns on her wrist, which means she was tied. Her jawbone is fractured. Three of her ribs are broken, her right lung almost collapsed." The doctor had to start reading from the chart. " A small stab wound in the back, and a concussion." The doctor closed the chart and looked at everyone in the room.  
  
"I doubt she will be the same mentally if she heals from all of this."  
  
"If?" Sherrie repeated.  
  
"Yes if. She is in a coma. There's a chance she might not make it through the night."  
  
Everyone turned to one another. The women of team Intensity looked at each other. One of their-own might die. And it was the one they though would be the last to go. They had been together since high school. Now that might not be the case.  
  
"We've given her three pints of blood and we have repaired the physical damage but it's up to her to fight for life. You can go visit her but only three people at a time."  
  
The doctor turned and left to talk to the police who waited for him in his office.  
  
Marcus stood and went to the nurse's station to find her room.  
  
He walked in alone. The room held no walls. The only sounds came from the life support machine. Kristine laid in the bed, her arm in a cast, her jaw wired shut and her head bandaged.  
  
He had always felt uncomfortable about hospitals, ever since his uncle's death.  
  
He moved to her sided and took her hand. He noticed how her skin had become pale and her lips colorless and chapped. How her hands seemed to be unable to steal any heat from his. She seemed asleep, her eyes moving every once in a while.  
  
He kissed her hand and bowed his head in pray when Theresa and Dom came in. They waited for him to finish before they moved to the bed.  
  
Theresa broke the silence. "Damn. I never thought this would happen."  
  
"Her hand is bruised." Dom pointed out. "She fought back."  
  
Theresa walked beside Marcus.  
  
"How you holding up?"  
  
"I'm going to kill them. All of 'em."  
  
"How long have you known her?" Dom asked him.  
  
"Since last week. But, I don't know. I feel connected to her. Like I've known for longer." He starred out at the wall. "I hope they burn in hell for this."  
  
Theresa looked out the window to find Sand and Sherrie getting in a car and leaving.  
  
"What the fuck?" Theresa ran to the door.  
  
"What?" Dom asked.  
  
"They're going after Tran." Theresa ran out the room with Dominic on her heels.  
  
Marcus kissed her hand again.  
  
"I'm going to avenge this. Tonight."  
  
He kissed her forehead and left, knowing no one saw him leave the hospital. 


	10. I Hate You

Chapter 9: I Hate You  
  
Sherrie was leaning against the counter, her beer bottle half empty in her hand. She had Theresa's house neither so deserted nor so clean.  
  
Britany was over Jesse's house and Sandy and Leon had gone to a bar. Marcus hadn't been seen since they left the hospital but she assumed that he was still there with Kristine. Dom and Theresa were up stairs doing God-knows- what, leaving her with Xander.  
  
She took a swig and laid her head down on the cool linoleum, give her heated cheek's relief. She didn't know how much longer she could take starring at Xander. His well-defined arms, his chiseled chest and abs to die for. For wanted to take him then and there but after so many fights with him, she believed that they had no chance in hell of becoming a couple. Besides, she doubted he felt the same anyway.  
  
Xander stoked into the kitchen, threw an empty bottle into the trash and pulled a fresh one from the refrigerator. He tossed the top down on the counter beside Sherrie's head and swallowed deeply.  
  
"Ever heard of privacy?" Sherrie asked, never lifting her head.  
  
"Not your house." He replied.  
  
Sherrie scuffed and went into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and propped her feet on the natural wood coffee table. She picked up the remote and turned up the volume. The sounds of Brad Pitt's accent in Snatch became louder, however, she still couldn't under a damn word besides caravan and periwinkle blue. Xander came in and sat beside her. He grabbed the remote and turned the movie and television off.  
  
"You really want your ass kicked, don't you?"  
  
"I don't thing you want the real answer to that."  
  
"What's wrong, want to skip the talking and just start swinging?"  
  
"Neither. I think there's more to this than either of us will admit to."  
  
Sherrie took a small swallow before she began.  
  
"You been talking to Kris or Theresa before all this?"  
  
"Dom. But all this is what has me talking to you." He took her beer from her hand and placed it on the table. She Sherrie cut him a false look and sat back even more.  
  
"What do you have against me Sherrie?" She sat up. "Everything."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Just everything."  
  
"That means shit. I want a real reason."  
  
"Okay then, I'll give you one." She paused.  
  
"You don't have one. Or better yet, you can't come up with one that's negative. So I'll give you mine. And don't take it the wrong way."  
  
"Al'right then. What is it?"  
  
"I'd like to fuck you two ways from Sunday."  
  
Sherrie stared wide-eyed with shock. Her voice became stuck in her throat and she didn't know what to say her how to say it.  
  
"And I think you want to do the same to me. But, we are on opposing teams. You and I are supposed to be off limits to one another."  
  
He glanced up the ceiling where small particles fell from its surface. The banging of the bed traveled through its thin walls and fell unto ears that wished to hear other things.  
  
"But it would seem that Dom thinks otherwise."  
  
Sherrie drank the rest of her beer and sat with her head in her hands.  
  
"So know you're speechless?"  
  
Sherrie lifted her head and very calmly she said, "What? You want me to straddle you and ride you until your face turns blue? Or maybe you want me to get on my knees and get a taste?"  
  
"Hey." He paused as a grin crossed his face. "Only if you want to."  
  
Sherrie growled, stole his beer and walked out into the night air.  
  
Dom and Theresa walked down stairs. Theresa stayed behind the couch as Dom walked past Xander and into the kitchen. When he came back out, he carried two Corona's and a can of whipped cream. He walked back past him but stopped and walked back.  
  
"What's wrong?" "I told Sherrie that I wanted to fuck her two ways from Sunday."  
  
Theresa started laughing as Dom smiled.  
  
"What cha go and tell that to her for?"  
  
"Had to be truthful."  
  
"So where is she know?"  
  
"Outside. She's pissed off."  
  
"Hmm." Dom glanced up in time for Theresa to catch his eye. She opened the button down shirt Dom lent her for the moment to show him what he was missing.  
  
Dom grinned even wider. "I gotta go."  
  
He left Xander on the couch and went back upstairs. ***************  
  
"V. You can't just go into Tran's and blow up the place." Leon followed him around Dom's house.  
  
He and Sandy had gone by to check up on Mia when they found her arguing with Marcus.  
  
"Talk some sense into him before I knock some in." She had said.  
  
So far, they had delayed him for over an hour.  
  
"It's al'right for them to beat a person almost to death but I can't blow up their place while no one is in it?"  
  
"Yeah but we don't need you in the hospital either." Sandy argued.  
  
"Look, all my life, my friends and family have been getting the fucked up end of the deal. I'm about to turn the deal over." He filled his car with ammo.  
  
"What if you wind up dead? What are we going to say to Kris?" Leon stood to Marcus' left.  
  
"Tell her I died for a noble cause." He turned the other way to find Sandy there.  
  
"Noble? You call this shit noble? This is suicide."  
  
"I will die for her if I must." He turned to find Mia behind him. "You too?"  
  
Mia walked over and handed him a phone. "It's for you."  
  
He took it and looked around before he placed it to his ear and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes. This is Dr. Price. A Ms. Kristine Wright is asking that her family come speak to her at the hospital now. In people like her we allow large numbers in if it's their wish."  
  
"People like her? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll explain when you all get here." The doctor hung up.  
  
Marcus starred at the phone before he turned to take everything out of the car.  
  
"What's going on?" Mia asked.  
  
"It's Kris. She's awake. But something else is wrong."  
  
He got in the car and waited for everyone else to get in.  
  
"What's really going on?" Leon asked.  
  
"We'll know when we get there."  
  
  
  
Author's Plea  
  
Come on review this damn thing. If I don't get any feed back, I see no point in continuing it. Period!  
  
Besides, this is the last chapter anyway! 


End file.
